Wow idk what to say
by RussianMoose
Summary: Adrian isn't himself. Rose is kidnapped. Unspeakable things happen.  First fanfic ever! please read!   Not really for Team Adrian cause  Dimitri rocks!  please reveiw! i need your help!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had the butterflies? Were you going to say something and it was really good, but you just couldn't say it? Your heart was in your mouth and your palms were sweating? Your face turns red from adrenaline not being used? You were tongue tied and shocked out of what just happened? If you have ever felt like that, than you can relate to my story…

*flashback*

I was walking from the café at court and going to my room in the palace. Oh yes, the palace, Lisa was queen! How cool is that! I was shaken out of my thoughts by someone yanking my arm back. What the hell? I turned around ready to give who ever this was a roundhouse of punches. I stopped cold when I saw who it was …


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well, what do we have here? Hmm, looks like a certain little dhampir. I finally found you." Wait, Adrian was the only person who calls me little dhampir, this voice wasn't him. It was evil and cold. It was- strigoi! No! Adrian would never do that! He wouldn't do that to me, to his mum! To Lissa!

I slowly turned around praying that it was just me imagining things. When I did I was met by a pair of cold red eyes glaring me down. I flinched at this new evil Adrian and he laughed. But it wasn't his natural giddy laugh, or even his drunk annoying banter. This was a horrible, scary cackle.

I was speechless, and not in a good way. The way you are when the most totally hottest guy says hello, or when you win first place in something you've worked really hard for. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let him live like this. I reached for my stake, but he knew what I was thinking and knocked it out of my hand. I was too shocked to even pick it up.

"Not so fast little dhampir. You wouldn't want me to harm the queen, or even your lover, would you?" That did it. I moved with lightning speed and got my stake from off the ground just in time to have that bastard knock it out. I growled and he growled back, a feral snarl was more like it.

The last thing I heard was my name being screamed by someone before Evil Adrian knocked me out cold.

**Let me know what you think! Please review! Its just below! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh, do I have a headache! What did that bastard do to me? Why did some evil disgusting thing turn him into a monster? Or better yet, where am I?

"Someone didn't turn me little dhampir, I chose to. And as for where you are, I cannot tell you." I must've jumped thirty feet in the air, cause the next thing evil Adrian did was laugh and spit in my face. That little douche bag! If that's how he wants to play then let the games begin.

**Review! Sorry for such a short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously… "If that's how he wants to play, then let the games begin."

Before evil Adrian saw it coming, I swiftly reached for my stake, but I was met by nothing. What? Who the hell took my stake? Oh, that bastard is gonna get it.

"Oh, really little dhampir. I'm going to get it am I?"

"Don't call me that! What did you do with my family? I swear if you harmed any of them I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say because I was so full of rage. My vision was tinted with red and I was shaking really bad. If I wasn't so numb I might have felt the blood vessels in my eyes pop.

My fists were clenched tight and my knuckles were white. Heck, they might've been purple, but if they were, I didn't notice. I saw fear contort the strogoi's face. Something you don't normally see. Ha! I got that bastard.

Evil Adrian quickly got his act back together and he replied with what was bound to happen. I mean come on! Haven't these guys figured out that I don't want to rule the world as a strogoi with them? Why can't they find something original? In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is like the seventeenth time they've kidnapped me since Lissa became queen. I just was shocked and angry that Adrian did this. To confirm that this was what he wanted, for me to rule the world with them, blah blah blah. He said "you know rose, you can turn and be with me as strogoi. Then you could be my queen and I could finally have you as mine. We could rule the world together."

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. God, I thought Adrian would have been a little more creative, maybe then I would've actually thought about it. Ha, who am I kidding? I would never be 'awakened'. Besides, I loved my Dimitri way too much. Loving him like the way I did, probably wasn't good for my health if you know what I mean. Damn he recovers fast!

"Look Adrian," I winced a little at having to call this evil thing Adrian. He didn't deserve that name. "You and I both know thats not gonna happen. And besides, you told me you were one, over me, and two, you said you had found that special girl." It hurt me a little that he was leaving this poor girl behind and I didn't even get to meet her. Or so I thought.

"He didn't leave me little girl." This was a new voice, and oh god I knew it all too well. How could she do this?

**Omg! Who do you think it is? Vote!**

**Tasha, Lissa, or Jill? Tell me what you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummmm, I'm fairly sure it's been like over a year since I updated this story. Sorry! Insert generic disclaimer. And to ****sailorlyoko4life****, thanks! Though I didn't see your version until **_**after **_**I wrote this so it's kinda different, with a diff girl. So here it is…**

Cold, pale skin. Lanky arms and legs to match. Fiery, red eyes.

And the unmistakable frizzy hair of Jill Mastrano.

_Dammit. _What in the world… "Jill! What the hell are you thinking!" How could she do this? Poor Jill…she definitely doesn't deserve this. I bet she was pressured, it was too much to handle being a princess. I sniffed, society is so…so…AAGGHH! WTF! I don't care about society!

The figure with Jill's features slowly bent down, crouching into a hunting position. "You know Rose, it's really not all that bad. Like this I mean. Adrian and I are together and I don't ever have to worry about being hurt again." She stood up suddenly, "And besides, this way I don't have to deal with all of Lisa's complaints about how _rich _the food is, or how there are so _many _servants, or a recent addition, how much being pregnant _hurts_." She sneered at this.

I gasped, "Lisa's pregnant! Since when did this happen!" I had been with her almost constantly for the past few months. "Why did I not know of this!" I demanded. This was absolutely preposterous!

A new thought occurred to me. Does Lisa not trust me anymore? I know she was upset about no longer having a bond, but…I didn't think it had ended that integral part of our relationship.

Adrian now rolled his eyes, having stayed quite throughout Jill and my exchange. "You know Rose," he began, "it's not like she needs you anyway."

My shoulders sagged. Obviously. She didn't even have the heart to tell me she was _pregnant. _All the anger gone now, I felt tired and exhausted. "Can I leave now? My wrists hurt." The redness from the rope binding me was starting to chaff. Besides, I missed Dimitri. He has been on duty for the past week in West Cruz, about twenty miles from Court.

Jill laughed, an ugly, short sound. "Of course not silly! We just got you back from last time!" She said it as if I actually _wanted _to be here. I snorted, right. Exactly what I want to be doing on a perfectly fine Wednesday afternoon—fight for my life, _again. _

Without a stake and no apparent escape route, I needed to improvise. I gave the room a quick glance. There were a few wood slates in the farthest corner, and some more coils of rope. In the closest corner to my right though, there was a small box of…firecrackers? Um, okay. I can work with that.

Without any windows, I had no idea what time of day it was. When I was caught, it had been around mid morning, but who knows how long I was out for. I wonder if Dimitri knows I'm missing? That would be real nice. Then he could come and, you know, rescue me. But whatever, Dimitri isn't here and I cant depend on him for every little thing that goes wrong. I can handle this; it _is _the seventeenth time I've been taken.

I looked back at Adrian and Jill. _Oh. My. Gosh. NO FREAKIN WAY! _There they were. Adrian had Jill pushed up against the wall and they were snogging each other's face off. Jill's hands were suspiciously out of sight. I snapped my head back, the image burned in mind forever. I opened my mouth and silently made the gagging face. I definitely would have survived without witnessing that. My friends _and _both of them Strigoi _and _underage—although this is less of a problem, seeing as how I cant judge—_and _they'remaking out right _in front of me! _

Wrong on so many levels.

My eyes landed on the box of fireworks again. Right, while they're…distracted…I can escape! …with firecrackers…brilliant.


End file.
